


Mocha

by Asamijaki



Series: Más radiante que el sol [BF: Fluff week] [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Skipper piensa que Ash es realmente una buena persona, aprecia mucho el tiempo juntos.





	Mocha

**Día 5**

Coffehouse: Mocha 

 

A pasos apresurados el niño corre por los traicioneros callejones de la ciudad cuando lo atrapan. Un trozo de pan cae al suelo, el moreno grita, pero el primer golpe en su estómago lo deja sin aliento. Sabe que está mal robar, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para sobrevivir? El trabajo que hacía era muy mal pagado para todo el esfuerzo y las horas que hacía, todos abusaban de él solo por ser un niño y no poder defenderse como tal. 

—¡Si no me sueltan les juro que les arrancaré los ojos! —alardea aún cuando sus pies han dejado el suelo y sus patadas no alcanzan a ninguno, aún aferrándose a aquel pobre trozo de pan que no había caído.

—¡Hey! —pero es ahí, en medio de toda la mugre de New York,  donde pudo ver que existía aún esperanza para el más olvidado.

Ash Lynx, el niño puede recordar cómo es que aquellos bravucones le soltaron y salieron corriendo con tan solo ver al rubio. El niño de raza afroamericana nunca pensó que alguien tan joven, podría imponer tanto respeto, temor y autoridad con solo estar ahí. 

Ese día, mientras seguía en el suelo, sin soltar aquel trozo de pan, ese mismo joven se le acercó y le ofreció un trabajo para poder ganarse la vida, le ofreció una segunda oportunidad, a alguien como él, alguien olvidado por las calles. 

Ash fue un rayo de luz. Le ayudó en muchos sentidos. Había algo que Ash veía en él, algo que ni él mismo ni otros podían ver, ¿Qué podría ser? Skipper lo estuvo pensando un tiempo, hasta que un día, Ash lo invitó a una cafetería. 

Todos los miraban raro, como si un niño de la calle no encajara con una cafetería. Con tan solo ver su ropa, seguramente lo primero que pensaban era el como pensaba pagar lo que consumiera. 

—Ignoralos, ellos con sus acomodadas vidas no saben nada del mundo —, el rubio le acaricia la cabeza, escogiendo una mesa e invitándole a sentarse en ella también. 

El lugar era lindo, un toque fresco con aroma a vainilla. En la carta, habían muchas cosas que no entendía, sobre todo, el porqué ponerle nombres tan raros a los cafés. Eran cafés, ¡No sé compliquen tanto! 

Ash le explica que lleva cada uno, parece saber muy bien qué significa cada cosa, Skip tenía entendido Ash tenía muchos conocimientos de todo, sin embargo, el rubio no estaba orgulloso de quién se los otorgó.

—Usted es increíble, jefe —, inquiere con ojos brillantes —, ¿Cuál es su café favorito? 

—Americano —responde sin pensarlo mucho —, no está demasiado cargado como un expreso, así que no está ni muy fuerte, ni muy diluido. 

—¿Cuál crees que me guste a mi? Nunca he probado café de algún lugar como este —, termina mirando la cartilla, observando la larga lista de nombres confusos con fascinación. 

—Un mocha, tal vez. Es algo dulce, pero es bueno —Ash le señala el nombre. 

Café, chocolate, leche y espuma. No sonaba mal. 

Cuando la camarera se acerca a preguntar, Ash deja que él haga el pedido. Una de las cosas que también gustaba de estar con Ash, es que no lo trataba como los demás, no lo veía como un mocoso de quién podía aprovecharse con facilidad. Para Ash, Skip era un camarada al igual que todos los de su pandilla. 

—Jefe, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —es el moreno quien comienza esta vez, sus pies balancean un poco por la altura de la silla. El rubio asiente para que lo haga, así que continúa—, ¿Por qué me ha ayudado tanto? Es decir, podría confiarle la ayuda con  _ él _ a alguien más capacitado que yo. 

Ash alza una ceja, la mesera lleva con sus pedidos y el mayor da un sorbo a su taza, sopla levemente debido a la temperatura de la bebida. Skipper recuerda pensar que en ese momento, su jefe se veía como uno de esos modelos que salían en la televisión. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido distintos para él, no tendría que estar invitando una taza de café a él ahora mismo. Así que, de cierta manera, agradeció al mundo de poder tener a Ash ahí. 

—”Porqué”, preguntas. Es una muy buena duda —. Otra pausa, otro sorbo —, tal vez, es porque me recuerdas un poco a mi, ¿Sabes? 

—¿A usted, Jefe? ¡De ninguna manera! —el moreno ríe, pero se detiene al ver que el rubio no lo hace. 

—Sé lo que es tener que robar y hacer  _ cosas malas _ para poder sobrevivir… —inquiere tomando otro sorbo de su café. Skipper baja su mirada al suyo, realmente, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había invitado algo así de buena fé. 

Así que solo sonríe, se deja complacer por el delicado aroma de los granos de café y el cálido ambiente, cuenta sus historias a Ash y Ash corresponde con más anécdotas. Es una linda tarde en un café, donde dos amigos se pasan divirtiéndose y olvidando el mundo por un rato. Riendo por la barba de espuma que forma el Mocha y el cómo Ash parece quemarse la lengua un par de veces, pero es bueno disimulando.

Skip, podría atreverse a decir que, además de un jefe, en Ash puede ver a un hermano mayor. Un buen hermano. Sabe que Griffin estaría orgulloso de él, así que la próxima vez que toque cuidarlo, le contaría sobre lo genial que es su hermano menor. 


End file.
